1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a game device and more particularly a game board on which game pieces are movable along a path of movement delineated thereon under the control of a spinner and control cards with all of the components of the game device being simulative of space travel from a launching pad to various planets and safe return therby providing a game which is highly entertaining and stimulates interest in space travel and adventure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Game devices employing game boards with paths of movement delineated thereon for movement of game pieces under control of a chance device are well known and game devices relating to space travel are also generally known as exemplified in prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,976,045, 3,170,695, 3,389,913 and 3,223,420.